On The Road
by ChairForever1
Summary: The non judging breakfast club go on a roadtrip to no where. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this i set sometime in season 3. **

**No spoilers**

**On The Road**

"ROADTRIP!" Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald both yelled in unison as they walked out of the doors of the Empire hotel, bags in hand.

Blair Waldorf and her boyfriend Chuck Bass, walked slowly, holding hands, behind the two shouting blondes. They're not really sure how but Serena and Nate had convinced them to go on a roadtrip, mentioning that they had not spent much time together, just the four of them. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club. They weren't too pleased about the idea of being stuck in a car with their two best friends 24 hours a day. However, they smiled when the noticed the cute campervan parked out the front of the hotel. This would give them time to be together.

"Like it?" Asks a smiling Serena.

"Absolutely" Chuck and Blair smile in unison.

"So, who's actually going to drive this thing?" Blair asked the three cautiously.

"Me" Nate smiled, pulling the drivers license she didnt know he had out of his wallet.  
"Okay. I guess we should hit the road then" Blair said, walking towards the door. Her bags in one hand, Chuck's hand in the other.

An hour later and they were just outside of New York City. Blair and Chuck were curled up together on the small sofa, reading and Serena was sitting in the passenger seat, keeping a driving Nate company.

"Chuck?" Blair asked, lifting her head from her book.

"Hmm?" Chuck replied without looking up.

"I'm hungry" She replied and his head looked up to the small cabinets across from them "But not for food" she added quickly and he was confused for a minute but then she turned in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on his soft, full lips. Chuck smirked into her mouth when he realised what she was really hungry for. They continued to kiss until they were interuped as Serena piped up "Ew you two, get a room" Nate look in the rearview mirror to see what she was talking about and smiled at how in love they looked.

"With pleasure" Chuck smirked as he got up and pulled Blair to her feet and walking her to the small closed off bedroom at the back of the vehicle. Serena shrieked and gaged as the door closed and Nate laughed but kept his attention on the road. Serena quickly picked a techno music CD and put it in the stereo, turning it up loud.

"Chuck" Blair moaned into Chucks mouth and they walked towards the bed. "I can't wait much longer. Take me now." He pushed her lightly onto the bed and climed ontop of her.

***

Two hours later and Chuck and Blair were back on the sofa, looking so pristine that no one would guess that they had just made love. Serena got off of her chair and walked into where Chuck and Blair were lounging. She looked tired and sat down across from them. Chuck and Blair both sat up and Chuck looked over to a lonely looking Nate. "I'm going to go keep him company okay Blair?" "Okay" She smiled at him. He kissed her softly and got up, going to sit with Nate.

"You okay, S?" Blair asked as Serena moved onto the sofa Blair was sitting on and laid her head down in Blair' lap.  
"I guess so but I feel like there's something missing" She sighed  
"Like what?" Blair questioned.  
"I dont know. I guess looking at you and Chuck makes me feel lonely. I mean, the way he looks at you, B, I want someone to look at me like that again"  
"You don't even notice it do you?"  
"Notice what, B?"

"Someone does look at you like that"  
"Who?"  
"Nate silly. He's crazy about you Serena, has been for a long time."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Absolutely"

"Nate, man. Your looking glum. Whats going on?  
"Wait a second. Chuck Bass wants to have a heart to heart?" Nate replied, pretending to gasp.  
Chuck laughed at his friends antics. "Blair does that to me. You going to talk or not?"  
"It's Serena. I want her so bad but I don't think she even realises"  
"I'm sure she does but she just doesn't know what to do. You know Serena, always hiding things"  
"What should I do man? I don't know how to tell her"  
"I've learned from experience that it's always best to just come out and say it" Chuck said as he glanced over at Blair, smiling. She looked up and met his eyes and smiled back before mouthing the words 'I love you'. He mouthed them back and turned back to Nate. "I mean, look at me and Blair. It took me two years to tell her I love her and now look at us. Neither of us could be happier"  
"Yeah i guess your right man. I'll talk to her about it soon. I'm really tired so im going to pull into the next stop okay?"  
"Fine by me. I'll go tell the girls. They look like they could use a walk."

"Nates pulling up at the next rest stop. We should buy some food and stuff while we're there"  
"Okay baby. I'm just going to go fresen up okay Serena."  
"Okay B." Serena replied, lifting her head off her best friends lap before plonking it back on the couch as soon as Blair got up.  
"Chuck, could you help me with something please?" Blair asked Chuck, smiling sweetly at him. He got up from his spot on the sofa and followed her into the small bathroom.

As soon has he closed the door, Blair's lips were attcking his own and she was moaning in his mouth. He eagerly returned the favour and delved his tongue into her awaiting mouth. They pulled back after a few moments and just looked at eachother. "Whats all this about?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Well I really wanted to kiss your amazing lips..." she traced her fingers over his lips "..but Serena isn't in the right place to have to watch us make out infront of her"  
Chuck nodded "Whats wrong with her anyway?"  
"Well, she wants someone to look at her the way you look at me and to love her like we love eachother. I told her that Nate looks at her like that but she doesn't seem too sure" Chuck started laughing. "Whats funny. Bass?"  
"Nate was just telling me that he wants to tell Serena how he feels about her but he doesnt know how"  
"I think we can help them with that" She smirked. "I love you. Bass"  
"I love you too, Waldorf" He kissed her again and then watched her brush her hair and put on a fresh coat of lipgloss.

When they exited the bathroom, they noticed they had stopped and no one was in the campervan. Before she knew it, Chuck spun her around and kissed her hard, placing his hands on her ass. They both moaned as the kiss got more passionate and started to walk to the sofa.  
"Wow, you two just cant keep your hands off of each other can you?" Nate laughed as he walked into the campervan.  
They pulled away from each other and looked at Nate, embaressed. 'It's okay you two, I was just coming to ask you if you needed anything from the shop 'coz if you do, you should go get it now." Nate said and walked out of the campervan once again. The two smiled at each other, kissed a bit more and then walked hand in hand out of the campervan.

When they went into the small store, they looked around and decided what they should get. They got some alcohol, chips, magazines and Blair looked over at Chuck, blushing. "Whats wrong Blair?" She blushed more and streched up and whispered into his ear. He smiled at how innocent she could be sometimes and then walked into 'that' isle to buy a few boxes of their much needed condoms as they had ran out earlier in the day. She continued to blush but smiled at him thankfully when he put them in the basket. While they were waiting in line, she started to blush again and handed the basket over to him. "Whats wrong now, Blair?"

"The womans going to see the condoms. I dont want to pay for them. Can you do it? Please Chuck."  
"Okay Blair but only because I love you."  
She beamed. "I love you too" and then she walked quickly out of the store as Chuck reached the register.

Outside of the store, Nate and Serena were sitting at a table eating and talking.  
"Serena, can I tell you something?" Nate asked slowly.

"Sure Nate. Whats up?"

"Well, I really like you Serena. I always have. Do you uhm want to try, you know, us?" Nate said slowly, looking anywhere but in her eyes, afraid of rejection.

"Nate I like you too. I think we can try being together" Serena smiled and Nate let out the breath he didnt know he was holding. They both looked up when they heard Blair shriek and saw her running full speed towards them.  
"Blair! Whats wrong?!" Serena screamed at her friend. Blair ran straight to Nate and hugged him tightly.  
Nate was taken aback and had to put a hand on the table to keep from falling over. "Blair, whats going on?"  
"You asked her didn't you?!"  
"Wait, how did you...let me guess. Chuck told you?" Refering to how she knew that he liked Serena.

"Nate Nate Nate. You should know by now that my darling boyfriend doesnt keep anything from me anymore. But even if he didnt tell me, I knew anyway. Isn't that right Serena?"  
"She's got a point Nate. She was telling me not long ago about how you look at me while you were talking to Chuck" Serena said quickly.

"Oh my gosh you guys! This is so great! I have to go tell Chuck!" Blair yelled and ran back to the store.

Chuck looked up when he heard footsteps fast aproching and saw his girlfriend sprinting towards him. He had to grab her waist to stop her.

"Chuck! It's so great! Nate asked Serena out and she said yes!"  
"Thats my man, always taking my advice"  
"Chuck! Now the four of us are all happy and in love!"

"Yes Blair, i get it but calm down a bit people are looking" Blair looked up to see a few people with confused looks staring at her. She laughed at how crazy she must look.

Chuck reached out and tilted her head up, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand with his free one and walked her out of the store.

When Chuck and Blair got out of the store, the noticed that Nate and Serena weren't at the table anymore. They looked around and their eyes landed on the campervan. They looked at eachother and started laughing.  
"Looks like we'll be here for a while" Blair said, gasping for air.  
"Yeah, looks like it. Come on, lets go eat, Blair. You look starving. Your getting so skinny too" Chuck noticed as he put his hands on Blair tiny waist.

"Hardly" Blair scoffed as she placed her own hands on her stomach.

"Blair. You dont do anything to yourself to make you skinny do you?" Chuck asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, uhmm..." Blair looked at the floor.

"Blair what do you do?" Chuck asked, concern in his voice.

"I have a condition Chuck. But its okay. I see a doctor about it and i called him last time I had a relapse."  
"When was the last time you relasped, Blair?" He grabbed onto her hands.

"About a month ago, when we had that huge fight and you uninvited me to your club opening" Blair admitted.

"Why Blair?"  
"I didnt feel good enough for you. So I tried to make myself good enough, the only way i knew how" Blair said, looking at Chuck breifly before looking away again.

""Baby, look at me" She slowly looked up "Why didnt you tell me? I would have helped you through it. Of course your good enough for me, you better then that. I love you Blair. Your the only person I have ever loved. Please dont do that again, and if you do, tell me straight away okay?"

"Okay Chuck. I promise. I love you. Hold me, please?" Chuck instanly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. After a few minutes they pulled apart.  
"Chuck, I'm starving. Can we eat?" Blair smiled

"Ofcourse baby"

******

A few hours later and the three of them were back on the was once again driving and Chuck, Blair and Serena were watching a movie on the small tv.

Blair had her head in Chucks lap and she slowly fell asleep. Chuck was absentmindedly playing with Blair's hair as she slept. Suddenly, he saw a bright flash right in front of him and saw serena grinning, holding a camera.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Chuck asked quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping godess.

"Sorry Chuck, but it was too cute not to take a picture. We have to document this trip and I thought that this was the perfect picture." Serena explained while looking at the picture she had just taken.

"Let me see" Chuck said suddenly.  
He smiled when he saw the picture of him and his amazing sleeping girlfriend.

Not long after, Serena noticed how late it was and started setting up the bed that came from the table.

"Nate, its late, I think we should pull over. Blair is asleep and Serena is tired."  
"Okay man, next stop and I will pull over. Im beat" Nate yawned.

***

When Nate pulled over, Serena was laying in the bed and Blair was still asleep on a tired looking Chuck. He went onto the bathroom and changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Chuck gently picked up Blair bridal style and carried her to the small bedroom. The group had already discussed where they would be sleeping. Nate and Serena on the table/bed and Chuck and Blair in the room.

Chuck gently put Blair on the bed and took her clothes off before putting her under the covers. He then changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and climed under the covers next to Blair. He put his arm over her waist and she curled around in her sleep and put her head on Chucks chest. He kissed her head and fell asleep.

Nate climed into the bed next to Serena.

"Im so tired. How are you?" Nate asked as Serena turned around and looked at him.

Im good. Where are we anyway?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just keep driving" Nate said, laughing.

"Nate!" Serena playfully smaked his arm. They moved closer and fell asleep.

**BANG!**

"What the hell was that?!" Blair screamed, jumping into Chucks arms.

"I dont know. Wait here, I'll go see if Nate heard it too" Chuck said but before he could get up, Nate and a scared Serena walked into the room. Serena jumped onto the bed and hugged Blair and Blair hugged her back.

"Any idea what it was?" Nate asked Chuck.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Chuck replied "Lets go check it out"

"Chuck no, what if something is out there?" Blair asked as she held onto Chuck.

Chuck kissed her and got up. "I'll be fine. I love you"

"I love you too" Blair said, tears in her eyes. Chuck kissed her again and walked out of the room with Nate.

Outside, Chuck and Nate walked around the campervan. They started laughing when they saw a few garbage cans laying on their sides with racoons eating whats in them. They walked back into the campervan and went into the room. Serena noticed their smiles and looked at them with a questioning look.

"Racoons" Nate laughed as Chuck climed back into the bed and pulled Blair into his arms.

"Eww" Blair replied and Chuck and Nate laughed even harder.

"Come on Nate, lets go back to bed." Serena yawned.

**A N: Okay, so this is the first chapter. Let me know what you think and I will continue. So, reviews keep this story going :) **

**Oh, and I know that in the show, Nate and Serena are not together, but in my world, they are. They are ment to be together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Road**

**Part Two  
**

The next morning, Blair woke up alone in the bed. She looked around and saw a note taped to the door. She walked over and pulled it off. 'Blair, we're all outside. I didnt want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Love Chuck' Blair smiled and pulled out her suitcase to find her clotes for the day. She decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a bright yellow singlet. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, pulling it back into a neat ponytail. Once she thought she looked acceptable, she went to join the others.

She found her two best friends and her boyfriend sitting at a picnic table, eating breakfast. Chuck noticed her and walked up to her, kissing her.

"I was dreaming of you" Blair whispered in his ear.

"What?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Thats why I looked peacefull. I was dreaming of you"

"Well thats good, because I was dreaming of you too." He replied and kissed her again. "You look amazing. You shoud wear skinny jeans more often"

"Whatever you say, Bass." Blair replied, smiling.

The couple walked to the table to join Nate and Serena, who seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"Whats going on?" Blair asked "Trouble in paradise already?"

"No. Nate just said that you have never worn jeans. And I was telling him that you have. When you went to see his tux for the debutante ball." Serena said

"She's got it right Nate" Chuck said

"Wait, how would you know that?" Nate asked and Blair blushed, realising exactly why he knows that.

"Uhmm Nate, Well you know how I told you I wasnt home before I saw you?" Blair said, looking at the floor

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, I was with Chuck"  
"Sleeping with Chuck would be the more truthful answer" Chuck smirked, reciving a slap on the shoulder from Blair

"That makes sense" Nate said calmly

"What? Your not mad?" Blair asked

"Why would I be? We wernt dating and you love Chuck. Im fine with it" Nate said smiling before turning back to his breakfast.

"Well thats good. Eat up Blair, we have a long drive ahead of us" Serena said as she passed Blair the breakfast they had bought for her. Fruit and pastries.

****

"Blair. Blair! Come here!" Nate shouted from the drivers seat. Blair got up from her seat with Chuck and walked to him.  
"What is it?"

"You havent driven before have you?" Nate asks

"No...Why?" Blair asked cautiously

"Because I'm going to teach you. Chuck andSerena both know how to drive but they choose not to. Im teaching you."

"WHAT?! You can't do that! I will kill us all!" Blair panics

"It will be fine Blair. I will be right next to you. This van is automatic so all you have to do is push the pedal and steer. Plus, we are on a almost deserted road."

"Fine, but if I crash, Im blaming you!"

Nate pulls over and tells Blair to get in the drivers seat. When she is all belted up, he tells her which pedal to push and then the van is moving.

"OMG! I'm doing it! I'm driving!" Blair squels. Chuck and Serena come up to watch and Serena takes pictures. Blair drives perfectly and even turns a few corners.

Half and hour later and Blair is still driving. Chuck is in the pasenger seat with his hand on her knee. Serena is watching a movie and Nate is asleep in Chuck and Blairs bed.

"Blair?" Serena says as she walks to where Blair is driving.

"Yeah?" Blair replies

"Can we stop now? Im hungry and I feel like streching my legs"

"Sure. Theres a rest stop about ten minutes away"

"Thanks B"

"I have an idea" Chuck smirked when they had pulled over.  
"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Blair asked

"I say we spend the night here and get wasted" Chuck pitched to his friends and girlfriend.

"Thats sounds like fun!" Serena clapped her hands together

"Yeah I guess it does" Blair smiled, hugging her boyfriend. All three of them looked at Nate.

"But we're all going to be hung over tomorrow, who will drive?" Nate asked a few moments later.

"We will spend the day here aswell. Come on. Its not like we have anywhere to go.

"Okay, lets do it" Nate smiled.

******

"BLAIR!!" Serena squeled

"SERENA!" Blair replied

"I LOVE YOU!" Serena shouted and pulled Blair into a tight hug.

"I love you too, but I need to breath" Blair laughed and pulled herself out of Serena's grasp, only to trip over her own foot.

"AHH!" She screamed as she fell backwards. Chuck lunged forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. He pulled her up to her feet.

"Chuck! Your my hero!" She laughed and pulled him to her by his collar, kissing him hard. They kept kissing for what seemed like hours and when they pulled apart, Nate and Serena were kissing too. Blair grabbed the camera off of the table and took a photo of the new couple. Then she kissed Chuck again and took pictures of that.

"Making a porno are we?" Chuck laughed against Blair's lips.

"Shut up" She laughed into his mouth.

"Guys, Guys! I just got the best idea. Ever!" Serena screamed, breaking Chuck and Blair's kiss. "We should have a competition. Whoever does the most shots wins. Loser and their partner sleep outside" She said

"Okay! Im in!" Blair laughed.

*****

"Blair, that was amazing! I had no idea you could handle that much!" Nate laughed. In the end, it was between Nate and Blair and Blair downed two more shots than Nate.

"Well, I guess there's alot about me you dont know" Blair laughed and Chuck pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

Blair turned in Chuck's arms and leaned up to his ear.

"Chuuuck' She purred 'We get the van all to ourselves" She started kissing his ear and Chuck felt his pants grow tighter.

They turned around to see Nate and Serena already passed out on the floor. They quickly took photos of them and made their way into the van.

"I love you" Blair whispered on Chuck's lips as they made their way to the bed. Chucks pants grew even tighter upon hearing Blair say those words. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed from her neck, across her jaw and to her lips. She moaned as he slowly entered both climaxed together, announcing their love for each other.

**A N: Okay, so thats the second chapter. In the story, I dont say where they are because frankly, an im from Australia, I dont know the towns in America. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I will write another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Road**

**Part Three**

It was a few days later, and the group had been on their trip for a little over a week now. They had settled into a comfatable routine with each other. They would take turns driving (blair included on deserted roads) and would find a good place to sleep. At the moment, they were at a rest stop in a quiet town. They had already decided that they would spend the night there.

"Serena, could you come out here please? I need to talk to you" Blair asked Serena from outside the van. Serena left her place on the sofa with the two boys to go outside to Blair.

When she got outside, she saw Blair pacing. "Blair. Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"Serena, I dont know what to do. Help me" Blair cried, running into Serenas arms.

"Blair, I will help you but first, you need to tell me whats wrong" Serena said, rubbing Blair's back.

"My, uhm...Well, my..my period is late Serena. A week and a half late. At first i didnt worry about it, put it off as stress because of my exams. But it still hasnt come" Blair sobbed histericaly.

"Its okay Blair. Look, we will buy a test. Theres a store about ten minute walk down the road. We will go and get one." Serena said calmly, although in the inside, she was panicing.

"Whats Chuck going to say Serena? He's going to hate me!" Blair cried.

"Blair, calm down! Chuck loves you. You don't know if your even pregnant. But, you have to tell him B. Tell him before you take the test. Take it with him."

"Okay. I'm gonna tell him now." Blair said and she walked into the vampervan to get her boyfriend.

"Chuck, can we take a walk?" Blair asked when she got to him.

"Uhmm, sure Blair" Chuck replied and left his seat.

***

"Blair, whats going on?" Chuck asked, breaking the tension.

"I have somehing I need to discuss with you" She replied, looking anywhere but in his eyes. He stopped walking and turned to her. He cupped her chin gently and turned her face to look into his eyes. One she made eye contact, he spoke.

"Blair. Tell me whats going on. Im here" Chuck said slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Chuck, promise me you wont hate me okay? Promise me."

"I promise. I love you. Now tell me whats going on"

"My uhmm, my peroid is late." She said softly, breaking eye contact. Chucks breath hitched.

"Have you done a test yet?" He finally spoke.

"No, I was hoping we could do it together. Thats where we're walking. I need to buy one" She replied. Chuck looked around and noticed that they were almost at a store.

"Of course baby. I'll take the test with you. And if you are...pregnant, I will stand by you, whatever you decide" Chuck said and slowly kissed Blair.

"So, your not mad?" Blair asked after a few moments.

"Of course not! We both had a part in this." He assued her. "Now, lets get that test"

***

After they got the test, the went back to the campervan and Blair asked Serena if she and Nate could go for a walk for a while. Serena understood compleatly and her and Nate left, leaving Chuck and Blair alone. She went into the bathroom alone and emerged a few moments later. They sat together, holding hands until it was time to look at the test. They walked into the bathroom slowly and Blair reached out and picked up the test. She took a deep breath and looked at the test....

"Oh thank god!" Blair breathed a sigh of relief and flung herself into Chuck's arms. He picked her up and swung her around. "I would have had no idea how to raise a kid." Blair laughed.

"Me either" Chuck laughed and kissed Blair softly. Suddenly, he turned serious. "Blair, in the future, you and me are going to have kids. Okay? Your it for me. I want to spent the rest of my life with you." He said slowly.

"Okay Chuck. One day" Blair smiled and kissed him passionatly.

"Wel, lets start practicing for those future children of ours" Chuck said as he picked Blair up and carried her to the bedroom.

****

Nate and Serena walked into the campervan to see a very exhaused looking Blair ling on the couch, watching tv. Serena instantly ran to her side.

"Oh my gosh, B. What did it say? Are you okay?" Serena asked, panicing.

"It's fine, S. It was negative. I'm not pregnant" Blair smiled. Upon hearing the word pregnant, Nate looked at Blair.

"Did you think you were pregnant? How did Chuck handle that?" Nate asked Blair.

"He was fine with it Nate. He promised to stand by me through everything." Blair smiled.

"Wait, if it was negative, why do you look so exhausted?....Like your stressed?" Serena asked.

"Oh, believe me, I am most definatly not stressed. But, I _am_ exhaused. Chuck and I just spent the last 2 and a half hours celebrating" Blair smirked

"Eww B! Thats so gross! I did NOT need the mental pictures" Serena sqealed. Making Blair laugh.

"Where is Chuck anyway?" Nate asked

"He went for a walk to the shops. We decided that we would have a barbeque in the trailor park tonight. He's just getting the food." Blair smiled.

"Oh thats sounds like fun!" Serena exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

***

Later that night, the four had finished their dinner, hey were laying on blankets watching the stars. Blair had her head on Chucks chest and he was playing with her hair.

Serena and Nate were laying next to each oher, holding hands.

"Chuck?" Blair said, breaking the silence

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So much. Your so good to me." She whispered.

"I love you too" He smiled

**Flash**

"Serena!" Chuck and Blair both shouted.

"Sorry, it was just too cute" Serena laughed.

Blair grabbed the camera and took photos of Serena and Nate and her and Serena, Chuck and Nate, her and Nate, Chuck and Serena and then they took photos of the four of them.

They kept laughing but eventually fell asleep under the stars. Serena with her head on Nates chest was holding Blairs hand who had her head on Chuck's chest.

**A N: Okay, third chapter up. I'm not sure what made me wrte the pregnancy scare, but I didnt have any idea's. Lets me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any idea's for what could happen in a chapter, let me know in a review. **

**Reviews are loved xxx**


End file.
